uranimated18fandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs Pan
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Peter Pan" Cast *Peter Pan - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Wendy Darling - Bloom (Winx Club) *John Darling - Kex (Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone) *Michael Darling - Gus (A Troll in Central Park) *Tinker Bell - Crysta (FernGully) *Captain Hook - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996) *Mr. Smee - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Savio (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Slightly (Fox Lost Boy) - Young Bambi *Cubby (Bear Lost Boy) - Kit Cloudkicker (Talespin) *Twins (Raccoon Lost Boys) - Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Nibs (Rabbit Lost Boy) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Tootles (Skunk Lost Boy) - Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Princess Tiger Lily - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Indian Chief - Walter Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Mary Darling - Vanessa (Winx Club) *George Darling - Mike (Winx Club) *Nana - Cookie (Pound Puppies) *Brave and Squaw - Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Ms. Rubella Mucus (Camp Lazlo) *Pirates - Various Villains *Pirate with Accordion - Scott (Total Drama) Scenes: *Bugs Pan - Part 1 Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Bugs Pan - Part 2 Meet the Darling Family *Bugs Pan - Part 3 Bedtime/The Shadow (Re-Uploaded) *Bugs Pan - Part 4 Bugs Chases his Shadow/Bugs and Bloom Meet *Bugs Pan - Part 5 Kex and Gus Meet Bugs/Crysta in a Sulky Mood *Bugs Pan - Part 6 Bugs Teaches the Children to Fy/"You Can Fly" *Bugs Pan - Part 7 Meet Captain Frollo and the Villains/Creeper vs. Savio *Bugs Pan - Part 8 Captain Frollo Attacks Bugs and the Darling Children *Bugs Pan - Part 9 Meet the Lost Boys/Crysta Tries to Kill Bloom *Bugs Pan - Part 10 "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Bugs Pan - Part 11 Bugs and Bloom Meet the Mermaids/Captain Frollo Kidnaps Lola Bunny *Bugs Pan - Part 12 Bugs Tricks Captain Frollo/Saving Lola Bunny *Bugs Pan - Part 13 Captain Frollo's Next Plan *Bugs Pan - Part 14 "What Made the Red Man Red" *Bugs Pan - Part 15 Crysta Helps Captain Frollo *Bugs Pan - Part 16 Big Chief Bugs/"I Had a Mother Once" *Bugs Pan - Part 17 "You're Mother and Mine"/Captured by Captain Frollo *Bugs Pan - Part 18 "The Elegant Captain Frollo"/A Bomb! *Bugs Pan - Part 19 Bugs Cares for Crysta/Battle on the Ship *Bugs Pan - Part 20 The Final Battle/Frollo is a Codfish *Bugs Pan - Part 21 Home Again/The End *Bugs Pan - Part 22 End Credits Movie Used *Peter Pan Clips Used *Looney Tunes *The Looney Tunes Show *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Space Jam *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue *Winx Club *Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone *A Troll in Central Park *Pound Puppies *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *Ferngully 2: The Magical Rescue *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Black Cauldron *The Penguins of Madagascar *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Talespin *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Fox and the Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Rescuers Down Under *Wild Kratts *Pinocchio *Teen Titans *Total Drama World Tour *Brother Bear *The Lion Guard *Robin Hood *Tangled *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Mulan *Mulan 2 *Pocahontas *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *The Aristocats *Goofy - Californy'er Bust *Camp Lazlo *The Three Caballeros *The Secret of NIMH *Quest for Camelot Gallery Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Peter Pan Bloom.png|Bloom as Wendy Darling Dinotopia_Quest_for_the_Ruby_Sunstone_Kex_Bradley.jpg|Kex as John Darling Gus-0.jpg|Gus as Michael Darling Tumblr_static_crysta-fern-gully-animationanomaly-com.jpg|Crysta as Tinker Bell Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo as Captain Hook Creeper.png|Creeper as Mr. Smee Savio.png|Savio as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Bambi.png|Young Bambi as Slightly Kitcloudkicker283.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Cubby Gumball Watterson.png|Gumball and Darwin.png|Darwin as the Twins Tod.png|Young Tod as Nibs Young Cooper.png|Young Copper as Tootles Lola.jpg|Lola Bunny as Tiger Lily Walter Bunny.jpg|Walter Bunny as the Indian Chief Cz.jpg|Vanessa as Mary Darling Mike Profile.png|Mike as George Darling Cookie.jpg|Cookie as Nana Robin hood disney.jpg|Robin Hood as Brave littlejohn3.gif|Little John as Squaw Msmucus_cl.png|Ms. Rubella Mucus as Brave's Mother-in-Law ScottRainofTerror.png|Scott as Pirate with Accordion Category:Uranimated18 Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs